Mar Spargus
Jak (Birthname Mar) 'is the son of Spargus King, Damas. He is an elf-human, and was born in Haven City. He was adopted by Samos the Green Sage. And is the main protagonist in the Jak and Daxter series. His long time best friend is Daxter, an ottsel (otter-weasel). His main weapon is his gunstaff, Which may attatch gun mods to, in order to make four lethal weapons: Blaster, Scatter Gun, Vulcan Fury, and the Lobber. Jak is portrayed by Josh Keaton in The Lost Frontier. Jak has Yellowish-Green hair and blue eyes. History Early Life Pre-Precursor Legacy Before TPL, a Count took Mar at age 2 1/2 from his father, hoping to harness his eco powers. However, the evil Count lost Young Jak to The Underground. At the end of Jak II, Young Jak, and Young Samos (The Shadow), left to the past of Haven City (more specificly Dead Town), which was, at the time of TPL, named Sandover Village. This was where Jak grew to be a teenager with no intrest in the search for truth, and where Samos Hagai grew to be an old wise sage of green eco on a search of the precursors. Jak was assumed to be raised by the Explorer, and at some point between the time travel and TPL, became friends with Daxter. The duo ended up on many dangerous adventures, the only one seriously elaborated upon being the last, in which Daxter became an ottsel and set off the events of Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy. Precursor Legacy In TPL Jak gets Daxter into a mess of orange fur. He then spends the rest of this game trying to gain enough power cells to make their way to Gol Acheron, the sage, so they can change the little talking orange rodent back to normal. Jak and the gang later (while at the Red Sage's hut) find out that Gol Acheron and his sister, Maia Acheron, are the evil duo that have been setting off lurkers and trying to end the world. Jak then goes on to fight the duo in their Precursor Robot. Near the end of their battle Jak discovers light eco, which can change Daxter back or Defeat Gol and Maia and save the world. They choose to save the world. After, Jak opens the Precursor Door at the top of Gol and Maia's Citadel and it apparently has the Rift Gate inside. The Lost Frontier thumb|212px|right|LISTEN TO THIS ARTICLE: Story It's been about 5 years, since the loud mouth ottsel, teamed up with a bond headed hero proper. But now with a dark period behind us, because Jak and Daxter The Lost Frontier has landed on the PlayStation, with a mix of platforming, flying and mutated ottsel brawling. The Lost Frontier picks up when Jak, Daxter and Keira, land on the outskirts of the world. It seems there's a shortage of eco (the colored commodity that makes the world go round), and the universe is starting to tear itself apart. With everything on the break of destruction, our main band of heroes is out to find a new eco source and set things right. The journeyal pittem against sky pirates, monsters, and a whole bunch of moving platforms that only one goateeless dude can traverse. Presentation For the most part the lost frontier is a good looking game,the colors are vibrant, Jak looks good in motion as he spins around wailing on people, the dogfights are fierce and so on.... The trouble is that making an awesome platformer on the PSP is hard. Becuase there's no second analog stick for easy camera control. And that's exactly what trips up this game. I found myself missing easy jumps becuase I couldn't see how far away from the ledge I was, falling in my death becuase my feet were cut off by the screen, and I couldn't see the edge of what I was standing on, and so much more. There also isn't anyway to lock on to enemies, so I found myself getting surronded by enemies, having to run at the screen, shooting and hoping I was killing the bad guys. These aren't deal-breaking issues becuase the gameplay is fun, but they are sticking points that drag down the overall product. The same could be said for the tack-down storylines, and the empty enviournments - turns out one of the guys you casually meet in the beginning ends up being this big deal... but by the time I meet back up with him, I've already forgotten who he was and how he fit in to the story.... In terms of the inviournments, they feel extremely, extremely empty.. running around areas the only sound I heard was often my own foot steps. Gameplay There are three parts of the lost frontier, and most of them are pretty fun. To kick things off this is a little bit of a throw back from the first Jak and Daxter time. There are alot of ledges to jump to, alot of poles to twirl around on, and mainly combos to drop on enemies. Now your guns are here as well, so this is an exact replica of the last game you remember. Along with the kicks and pounches you remember, High Impact Games has tossed in eco powers as well: Jak can freeze time, create pillars out of the ground, hover after jumping and create a bubble shield around his entire body. These additions are awesome, and are very important keys to solving the games puzzles. Dog-Fighting is another part in the game, and you'll have total access to planes, with they're upgradable guns as well. The key pad lets you do barrel rolls, 360o turns, and loopdey-loops with your plane. The third part of the game is playing as dark daxter, when daxter gets dosed with some dark-eco, he turns into this dangerous monster, with eco powers, such as shooting out bolts, ground 'n pound, and frenzy tornado, which may remind you of Tazamanian Devil. The Verdict I enjoy Jak and Daxter the Lost Frontier, I'm a fan of my adventures (not to blow it), I thought the platforming was fun, and the puzzles in the game, really made it a challenging game. I thought the upgrades were cool, and the upgrades to Jak and the ships were providing some cool depth. The issues were bad parts of this game, but afterall, this is another game, that is worth playing. Biography Personality Jak evolves jurassically as a character, from a laid back-dude in the first one, and to a serious grown man in The Lost Frontier.Although he does sometimes seem carefree and happy, due to the subject of not being able to transform into either light, or dark jak (that's another sticking point), and is not that much of a deliquent, or an out-law. Although in some scenes he is seen mad, (i.e. when in a fist-fight with Phoenix). Appearance Jak's clothing changes throughout the series (as well carrying his personality evolution), although his cloths always stay within the same patter, basic beige/tan pants, light blue sweater (or vest), with a strap with a steel oval in the chest, representing he's a villager. He keeps a metal plate on his shoulder to protect himself from Daxter's claws. He has also always worn his explorer-goggles in every game. Another noticable change is his hair: from spikey, and with yellow highlights in the first game, to long mane-like hair in the second (due to imprisioning), then cut by his father, Damas, then to really short in Jak X, and then the same hair in J&D TLF, as in JX. Abilities Jak usually can transform into either light or dark jak, although due to the abscense of eco, he cannot tame his powers, thus possily killing him upon trying to transform. Jak is also a skilled racer, and vehicle pilot. Weapons Jak gets a gunstaff, (given to him by Keira), and can find gunmods and attatch them. First he gains the blaster mod, which is a long range weapons, inwhich fires multi-range yellow eco bolts, this vehicle is a perfect weapon for aerial attacks. He gets this weapon from Duke Skyheed and Chancellor Ruskin, upon finishing the danger course (simaller to the guncourse in Jak II and Jak 3). Landing on a mysterious island, sharing a boarder with the brink, he finds the scatter gun; which shoots a red eco cone radius, to blast multiple enemies away, although it is a close-range weapon. Then Keira finds a vulcan fury weapon, which shoots out mulit-fast blue eco splinters, which can get reflections as an upgrade. Then he gets the lobber (which replaces the dark eco mod in Jak II and 3), which is a green eco fuel mod, that drops a handy grenade. Once you beat the game you can buy a secret with precursor orbs to have unlimited ammo, and, when you release a round house kick (by presing "O") you can drop multiple fires, out on every turning degree. Transportation Jak gets many vehicles, one from Haven City, that he has from the beginning called the hellcat, and then he gets a sky-raider from cpt. Phoenix, which what all eco-pirates use. He soon gets more vehicles. Although there is another sticking point, there are no zoomers or leapers, which are vehicles used throughout cities, in the previous Jak games. Notes Dark Jak is actually seen. When Jak tries to transform, he does the job half way. There are also other dark warriors, when Chancellor Ruskin, and Emperor Duke Skyheed transform Aeropan citizens. Trivia *Jak has appeared as an unlockable player in Ratchet: Deadlocked. *Jak has appeared in Hot Shots Golf Fore! With Daxter as his caddy. *Jak has appeared in Ratchet & Clank: Going Commando; as an unlockable player. *Jak has appeared in Ratchet & Clank: Going Commando; on a poster in Clank's condo. *Jak and Daxter "sponsors," Levi Jeans. *Jak's name originates from the actual name "'Jack." *NOT IN ANY games, it is mentioned were Jak and Dax officially live. Video thumb|304px|right Category:Characters